¿Como nos Conocimos?
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Precuela de ¿Linda princesa?... Acababa de escapar del castillo, y pedir un tonto deseo, que tal vez se haga realidad...  Tal vez, tenga mas capítulos pero eso depende si les gusta u.u


Hola!

Yo molestando de nuevo, pero esta vez con ideas originales, les había preguntado lo de las secuelas y pues muchos me dijeron que si, pero entonces vamos a darle una dedicatoria, y es para…. Inayaon! Que realmente esta idea fue inspirada cuando hablaba con ella y aunque prometí hacérsela con otra pareja, pero me pareció más cute esta n_n

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…ojala y fuera así ¬¬**

Bueno y sin más a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**¿Cómo te conocí?**

Una linda chica se encontraba sentada en una fuente, había estado todo el día paseando por el pueblo, se había divertido mucho realmente y estaba dudando en volver al castillo, era la princesa Hitomiko del reino de la rareza, su padre no la dejaba salir solo por ser una mujer, según él, era una flor que cuidar y no debía ser mirada por otros hombres, por eso se las había ingeniado con ayuda de la señora Inés (les dije que iba a salir más u.u) había logrado escapar y pasársela todo un día libre de sus deberes.

Realmente, no quería volver, su padre la quería obligar a casarse con un príncipe, el cual solo sabía que su nombre era Kudo y venia del reino de la maldad (a que le queda XD), se voltio a ver su reflejo en la fuente, había escuchado una vieja leyenda sobre si tirabas una moneda y pedias un deseo, este se cumpliría…

Le parecía tonto, pero debía intentarlo, saco una moneda de oro y la arrojo, junto sus manos y susurro al viento-_deseo conocer al chico que me amara por el resto de la eternidad…-_después se giró regresando a su posición original, pensando en lo tonta que había actuado

-ah…-suspiro con cansancio-odio mi vida, quisiera casarme con un chico que realmente ame (¿se les hace familiar?), estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien había jalado de su vestido, se giró encontrándose a un niño de unos 3 años con ojos rojizos y rastras-que quieres?-le pregunto ella

-yo…este-el niño no sabía cómo responderle así que empezó a sollozar

-no espera no llores-la Hitomiko lo agarro en brazos y lo alzo- ¿estás perdido?-le pregunto con un tono dulce, el niño asintió-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuuto Kido-le respondió el otro mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-mucho gusto-le dijo Hitomiko con una linda sonrisa-yo soy…

-¡KIDO!-se giró a ver quién era la persona que llamaba a su nuevo amigo encontrándose con un muchacho de más o menos su edad, cabello negro y un poco ondulado recogido en una especie de coleta que traía a un niño en sus brazos. El chico se acercó corriendo

-muchas gracias por encontrarlo-decía rápidamente mientras se inclinaba levemente, Hitomiko se paró

-creo que él me encontró a mí- le respondió mientras le pasaba el niño

-Kido, dónde estabas?-le pregunto el otro niño al lado de él

-yo me perdí Fudo…-susurraba el otro

-podemos jugar Osamu?-le pregunto el niño que respondía con el nombre de Fudo

-está bien, pero no se alejen mucho-el joven los bajo mientras veía como empezaban a correr de un lado para otro, Hitomiko lo observo

-son muy lindos, ¿son tuyos?-pregunto con curiosidad

-no, pero los quiero como a mis hermanos…-le respondía el chico mientras se giraba a verla quedando embobado, era muy linda

-entonces, ¿Qué son para ti?, claro además de hermanos adoptivos-le dijo ella ignorando la acción del otro

-pues, eso, hermanos adoptados-ella se giró a verlo-nuestros padres murieron en la guerra y la madre de cada quien murió en el parto, así que yo y mi madre nos quedamos cuidándolos, espero que algún día sean alguien en la vida-le decía con una linda sonrisa mientras miraba a los niños jugar

-yo…los siento, no debí preguntar-decía totalmente apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza

-no importa realmente, por cierto soy Osamu-se presentaba mientras le estiraba su mano

-yo…. Yo soy Hitomiko-le respondía imitando el gesto

-¿Hitomiko? Se me hace algo familiar

-jejeje es que es muy común-le decía con nerviosismo, no quería que supiera que era la princesa, después de todo nadie la conocía

-muy bien Hitomiko, ¿nos acompaña a tomar un helado?

-¿acompañarlos?

-si, a mí y a mis hermanitos-respondía sencillamente con una sonrisa

-¡Claro! ¡Me gusta el helado!-le decía emocionada, él otro la observo y luego sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la princesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y cuál es tu helado favorito Fudo?-le preguntaba ella al niño de ojos verdes

-me gusta el de limón porque es acido señorita-decía muy educadamente (wooo Fudo educado solo en mis fics ¬¬)-y a usted?

-a mí me encantan los de fresa-respondía ella mientras terminaba su helado

-Osamu, me ensucie-le decía Kido quien estaba embarrado de helado de vainilla

-jajajaja-los dos mayores rieron y vieron como el otro niño se acercaba y empezaba a lamer el helado que escurría de la mejilla de Kido

-que haces Fudo?-pregunto Osamu un poco avergonzado pero sin hacer nada

-limpio a mi novio…-le dijo con simpleza mientras se detenía y volvía a su labor

-¿Ah?-dijo Hitomiko

-que sea doncel no quiere decir que sea tu novio Fudo-le decía Kido mientras le sacaba la lengua

-ah es doncel-decía con una sonrisa Hitomiko comprendiendo la situación

-sí y se quieren más que hermanos-le respondía Osamu mientras agarraba a Fudo y lo alejaba del otro

-suéltame, yo no te digo nada por estar con tu novia Hitomiko-los dos mayores se sonrojaron levemente, la verdad es que el amor verdadero en su familia no existía, solo necesitaba ver a su padre quien jugaba con las doncellas, además estaba obligada a casarse con alguien que no amaba.

Pero era muy raro ese día, pedía un deseo a aquella fuente y de la nada aparece ese extraño chico que la invita a comer más de un helado, además llevaba hablando con él más de 3 horas y digamos que se había enamorado, ¿coincidencias del destino? No lo creo…

-yo creo que es tarde…-decía ella mientras se paraba de la banca en la que estaban sentados

-ah, sí tienes razón-respondía él bajando a Fudo-déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa

-no será necesario, yo…-en ese momento llego una carroza que se paró junto a ellos, el conductor se bajó y se inclinó levemente ante la chica

-princesa…-susurro este, cosa que solo ella escucho

-¿Comandante Hibiki?-pregunto Osamu un tanto desconcertado de que él comandante estuviera ahí

-¿Osamu?-pregunto el viejo mientras se levantaba

-¿se conocen?-pregunto ella

-si princesa, él será su nuevo guardián para que usted no se vuelva a escapar del castillo

-¿princesa?-decía el incrédulo-¿eres la princesa Hitomiko?-pregunto el aun no creyéndoselo

-yo…este, perdón por mentir-decía mientras bajaba su cabeza-gracias por todo-le decía ahora inclinándose

-por favor no se incline-le rogaba mientras la tomaba de sus hombros haciéndola levantarse, quedándose viendo sus vistas fijamente, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

-princesa…-decía Hibiki

-es hora de irnos-respondía ella mientras desviaba su vista y se acercaba a la carroza para subirse

-¿señorita vendrá a visitarnos?-pregunto inocentemente Kido, a lo que Hitomiko se giró y lo miro con ternura

-claro…-le dijo con una sonrisa y después se subió

-hablaremos después sobre esto Osamu-le dijo Hibiki en un susurro al mencionado quien solo se voltio a verlo, para ver como subía en la carroza y llevarse a la mujer que instantes antes le había robado el corazón…

-_es increíble como solo 3 horas sirven para enamorarse de alguien…-_eran los pensamientos de ambos en ese momento

-Osamu, vámonos-decía Fudo mientras le jalaba de su ropa-Kido ya tiene sueño

Él lo observo y asintió, tomándolos a ambos en sus brazos llevándolos a su casa a descansar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y que tal? Lo hice muy sencillo, pero es muy difícil escribir

Desde hace rato quería escribir sobre cómo se habían conocido, como verán Osamu era un simple campesino que vivía con Fudo y Kido de tres años XDDD (¡que lindos!)

Ah, quería hacer a Hitomiko más parecida a Midorikawa, pero como que no me salió -.-

Bueno, otra cosa es que si les gusto y quieren que haga secuelas parecidas me digan, sobre que pareja o sobre alguna persona y yo se los hago, se los prometo

Y ahora si, nos leemos pronto pero antes una pregunta, ¿me dejan review?


End file.
